Sayonara
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: MALICE MIZER: O ultimo adeus de Kamimura Ukyo. Kami x Gackt ::yaoi slash homo:: Death Fic, Song Fic


**Disclaimer: **Malice Mizer é do Mana-sama, e ele pode matar com o olhar qualquer um que se aproximar de mais.

**Shippers: **Kami x Gackt

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Angust, Death Fic, Song Fic, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+16 (por precaução)

**Beta Reader: **não betada

**Sinopse: **O ultimo adeus de Kamimura Ukyo

**Notas:** Essa song fic é baseada na musica com o mesmo nome do Gackt. O ex-baterista Kami realmente morreu de derrame em 1999, mas não teve nada a ver coma história dessa fic. Ela é minha e se alguém roubar o Kami desce lá do céu com suas asinhas de borboleta e queima XD Enjoy, e deixem reviews

**Sayonara **_– by Blodeu-sama_

_Sayonara ... aishita taisetsu na hito  
Koboreta namidaga yuki ni kawaru  
Sayonara ... naiteta kinou madeno boku  
Shizukani me o tojite_  
(Adeus... minha amada, tão preciosa  
Lágrimas derramadas se transformaram em neve  
Adeus... eu que estive chorando até ontem  
Calmamente fechei os olhos)

Lagrimas. Uma coisa que nunca pensara que iria derramar por ele. Não por ele, pela pessoa que tinha prometido com o mais sincero dos sorrisos que nunca o deixaria chorar. E, no entanto, a tanto tempo suas lagrimas eram somente destinadas a ele, que agora pareciam coisas interligadas. Lagrimas e Gackt, ambos tão frios, tão sufocantes e tão tristemente belos...

O ambiente estava frio, mas Kamimura não sabia se era por causa do inverno ou porque seu próprio corpo, sua própria alma, estavam frios. Não havia mais lagrimas a derramar, na verdade, já chorara todas. Desde o dia branco e nebuloso em que ele dissera adeus, nunca mais elas caíram, e já fazia tanto tempo! Nunca mais aos seus toques ousados e quentes, nunca mais aos seus beijos cálidos e carinhosos, adeus aos momentos em que podiam ser os únicos e tudo no mundo. Há tanto tempo sobrevivera sendo somente uma parte de si mesmo, que não saberia explicar como conseguiu. Manter a pose, sorrir novamente, continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era só um corpo morto com uma alma rasgada ao meio. Mas não mais. Não depois de hoje.

_Sarigenaku kata o yosete  
Madobe ni motareta  
Sukoshi tereta shigusa de  
Boku wa waratte ita  
Karuku hoho ni kisu(kiss) o shite  
Aruite yuku kimi o  
Zutto miteta_  
(Tu casualmente me ignoraste  
E recostou-se na janela  
Agindo um tanto quanto tímida  
Eu estava rindo  
Eu beijei levemente tua bochecha  
E enquanto tu partias  
Eu sempre te observava)

Sentado em frente a própria janela, Kami relembrava. O começo, o inicio mais profundo e longínquo do que se tornaria toda a sua vida. Quando ele ainda era somente um jovem espontâneo e alegre, quando aquele que chamaria de 'minha vida' ainda era somente um rapaz bonito e de uma certa maneira tímido. Riu um sorriso leve ao lembrar do inicio de Gackt, todo despojado e aberto com todos, mas com ele... era na época em que ainda corava ao ficarem sozinhos, mas que sempre que podiam ficavam sozinhos. Seu sorriso aumentou ao se lembrar dos primeiros gestos, dos primeiros toques, todos muito recatados, por parte de ambos. Do primeiro beijo...

O ruivo levou os dedos aos lábios, sentindo tão intensamente o gosto daquele primeiro beijo que fechou os olhos acreditando que tudo estava acontecendo naquele momento. O cheiro dele, adocicado, o cheiro suave das velas queimando naquela parte escondida daquela igreja... Sim, estavam se tornando Um pela primeira vez bem na frente dos olhos do Deus cristão, aquele que punia o amor se não fosse do seu jeito. Nenhum dos dois se importava, nem nunca se importaram antes ou depois daquele dia, mas será que toda a dor era uma punição? Será que Deus, aquele pregado numa cruz de madeira, que nunca tinha realmente conhecido o amor do tipo mais bruto e puro, estava os punindo por se amarem intensamente? Será que era por isso, medo, que ele dissera adeus?

Kami balançou a cabeça, não, não acreditava naquele deus insensível, e tampouco acreditava nos seus deuses de infância que o fizeram sofrer por algo irresistível e ao mesmo tempo inalcançável. Nem mesmo Gackt acreditava. Riu novamente, lembrando de como a luz incidia lindamente nos cabelos escuros dele naquele dia, aquela luz de fogo brando, suave.

Bel Air, era a musica que estavam gravando, naquela igreja. O ruivo passou os dedos entre os longos fios do seu cabelo, recostando-se na cadeira e evocando suas imagens. Todos se arrumando parar irem embora, depois da gravação completada, e o vocalista sumido por uns breves instantes. Encontrou-o numa dessas clausuras onde os fieis acendiam velas, olhando as luzes como se nunca tivesse visto algo como aquilo. Longe de todos, era só um inocente.

E não resistiu em enlaça-lo pela cintura e estalar um beijo inocente em sua bochecha. E como se despertasse de um sonho para logo entrar em outro, o moreno virara-se para ele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, e lhe dera um beijo de verdade. O beijo da sua vida. Sem palavras, só...aquilo.

E depois, naquele mesmo dia, olhara-o ir embora, observara seus passos, seu jeito, seu brilho próprio. Brilho de estrela. Nunca mais deixou de observa-lo depois daquele dia, nem mesmo uma única vez. Mas o problema é que nos últimos meses do sonho, de vida, o moreno ficara longínquo, inalcançável. Observava isso, e pela primeira vez na sua vida, Kami sentou-se e chorou por amor.

_Sayonara ... aishita taisetsu na hito  
Koboreta namidaga yuki ni kawaru  
Sayonara ... naiteta kinou madeno boku  
Shizukani mewo tozite ..._

(Adeus... minha amada, tão preciosa  
Lágrimas derramadas se transformaram em neve  
Adeus... eu que estive chorando até ontem  
Calmamente fechei os olhos)

As primeiras lagrimas. O ruivo novamente abriu os olhos para constatar que lá fora começara a chover. Uma chuva fraca como se fossem as suas próprias lagrimas daquele dia esquecido, cálidas, silenciosas. E tudo parecia novamente branco do lado de fora, feito de nevoa. "Assim é o sentimento de quem vai morrer?" se perguntou, não esperando resposta nem a desejando realmente. Que importava, naquela altura? Não, não derramaria mais lagrimas por ele, mas continuaria amando-o. Não importava onde estivesse, sempre, sempre continuaria amando-o como daquela primeira vez. Se só isso restasse dele, ainda assim seria todo ele, inteiro, Kami tinha certeza.

Uma angustia gigantesca, pegajosa, tomou conta do seu peito, fazendo-o agarrar com força o tampo da mesa a sua frente. Tão grande e tão devastadora que sentiu imediatamente uma enorme vontade de chorar. Será que a dor continuaria? Será que estava destinado a sofrer pra sempre, eternamente? Mas não conseguia chorar, não, naquele dia não conseguia nem mesmo sentir o ar entrando em seus pulmões ou o sangue correndo nas suas veias. Já estava morto, só faltava aquele pequeno detalhe, aquela coisa insignificante chamada pulso. Que se quebraria graças ao conteúdo daquela taça de vinho. Lá fora, a chuva fina se transformava, pouco a pouco, em flocos de neve.

_Chi-same no te-buru) de  
Hutari dake no yume o...  
Mienai mirai saemo  
Kowaku wa nakatta  
Hazimete no arubamu ni  
Ureshisou na kimi o  
Sotto miteta_  
(Em uma pequena mesa  
Estavam nossos sonhos...  
Nós não temíamos a nada,  
Nem mesmo um futuro desconhecido  
Eu olhei teu primeiro álbum com calma  
Tu parecias tão feliz)

Kami se deu conta que ainda mantinha as unhas enterradas na madeira. Calmamente as retirou de lá, pegando uma caneta e um pedaço de papel em branco. Engoliu a saliva, olhando para a folha. Sua mão não tremia, mas aquele quarto lhe trazia ainda mais lembranças. Aquela mesa, a cama trás de si, a paisagem esfumaçada na janela, escurecendo... Um Gackt sorridente e confiante apareceu em sua mente, dizendo-lhe que iriam se casar um dia. Amargo, puxou a foto onde apareciam juntos, em roupas simples, abraçados. Somente um casal apaixonado comum, nada de fama ou aparências. Mantinha a foto ali, porque a ultima coisa que queria ver era o rosto dele. Sorridente, feliz... na época em que não tinham medo de sentir o que sentiam, quando os amigos sabiam do caso deles, quando o futuro não assustava, mas sim estimulava ainda mais aquele amor inocente.

"Vamos nos casar um dia, quando não proibirem mais nosso casamento. Vai ser uma grande festa, vai ver Kami! Vamos morar juntos e ter um animal de estimação..." a voz veio de longe, como um sonho. Mas era um sonho feliz. O ruivo passou o dedo em volta do rosto bonito da foto, como costumava acaricia-lo naquelas noites. Naqueles madrugadas em que se olhavam e diziam coisas sobre o futuro e sobre tudo o mais. Ele _estava_ feliz! Porque parou de ser?

Pergunta repetida milhões de vezes na sua mente, mil respostas, nenhuma que realmente explicasse. Nem mesmo o próprio Gackt sabia explicar, ou queria explicar. Tinha dito somente que 'não era mais a mesma coisa'. Bobagens... ou talvez não. Simplesmente não importava. A verdade não importava mais. Segurou firmemente a caneta, e rabiscou no pedaço de papel em branco uma única palavra.

_Sayonara ... aishita taisetsu na hito  
Kimi e no omoi dake wa kitto nokoru  
Sayonara ... naiteta kinou madeno boku  
Shizukana yoru dane_

(Adeus... minha amada, tão preciosa  
Com certeza, somente meus sentimentos por ti restarão...  
Adeus... eu estava a chorar até ontem  
Esta é uma calma noite, não é?)

O céu já estava escuro, a neve continuava a cair. Cada floco parecia um pequeno diamante a luz clara da lua. Kami sentiu vontade de tocar aquelas pedras preciosas com as mãos. Levantou-se e abriu a janela. Um frio congelante tomou conta do quarto, mas Kami não percebeu, já se sentia frio e morto a horas. Não estava ventando, a noite estava calma como uma dessas imagens de cartões de Natal. O ruivo esticou o dedos e deixou os pequenos flocos pousarem em sua mão. Não os sentiu também, mas era como poder pegar as estrelas na mão. O problema, é que em poucos segundos elas derretiam...nada durava tempo o suficiente para ser vivido. Nada...

Não, uma coisa ficaria. O amor deles, guardado naquele momento. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, isto ficaria. Kami se sentou novamente, pegou em uma mão a foto e na outra a taça de vinho fatídica. Era o momento, aquele era o momento certo. Num só gole, tomou o veneno. O gosto era doce, frio e quase imediatamente o deixou insensível. Depositou com cuidado a taça em cima da mesa, e voltou a olhar a foto. Sorriu, uma ultima vez, enquanto a escuridão tomava conta dele.

Era lento, ou parecia ao menos. O rosto sorridente de Gackt, imóvel, continuava lá, fazendo-lhe companhia. Violinos começaram a tocar em sua cabeça, ele não sabia de onde vinham, se eram reais, se era só uma alucinação, se era a morte. Estava sozinho, frio e morto, e uma única lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto ao perceber isso. A ultima, tão solitária quanto ele. Não lutava contra o vazio ou a falta de luz, nem contra o frio, nem mesmo tentava ver as pequenas estrelas que continuavam a cair sobre ele. Não existia mais...

- Eu sempre te amei – sussurrou, tão baixo que nem mesmo ouviu a própria voz...

Seu braço pendeu para fora da cadeira, derrubando a foto. Flocos de neve entravam pela janela e cobriam o corpo inerte com uma fina camada de luz branca. E também caíam sobre a mesa, borrando a ultima mensagem que deixara, a ultima coisa que quisera dizer a todos que amara, e principalmente a um deles... Sayonara...


End file.
